The conventional super heterodyne receivers involve complex RF circuitry with multiple mixing stages each with its own oscillators. Aside from the inherent complexity, in applications where multiple physically separated receivers are required to operate in a synchronized fashion for geo-location or other coherent processing, phase matching RF circuitry and synchronizing ADC clocks across multiple receivers are difficult. The current practice for synchronizing multiple receivers is to tune RF circuitry through extensive calibration using known signal sources and to perform periodic disciplining of ADC clocks using GPS or other reference clock sources. This not only makes the operation cumbersome and expensive, it also tends to compromise the accuracy of geo-location as phase mismatch between multiple receivers cannot be fully compensated for.